


Patience

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's not a good idea to draw attention to yourself...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for raincitygirl for the occasion of her birthday. I promised her a drabble/ficlet and she said she wanted something after the last episode with Sarah, Ellison, and Savannah together, maybe in a car. Unbetaed, so please let me know if you see anything horrible.

Savannah sits in the back seat of the Jeep. The seat belt isn't comfortable and her legs are too short so that her feet kind of stick out in front of her, but she doesn't even think of trying to change things to make herself more comfortable. She's learned that it's not always a good thing to draw attention to yourself, and that holds true whether you trust the people you're with - like Mr. Ellison and Miss Sarah - or not. Right now, a little discomfort is fine.

Instead of fidgeting, Savannah watches and she listens. That's something else she's learned: adults don't pay much attention to you if you do what you're told, so sometimes they talk too much and you find out the things you need to know if you're patient. She learned about patience from John Henry.

"No," Miss Sarah says, her eyes not straying from the road, "we have to keep moving." Mr. Ellison glances back at Savannah. He looks worried.

"She's just a little girl, Sarah. She needs rest. Sleep. And so do you."

"But not you?" Savannah doesn't understand the tone of Miss Sarah's voice, but she smiles when she says it, so she doesn't think she's angry. "All right. We'll find a place to stop for the night. But we head out again first thing in the morning." Mr. Ellison nods. Savannah thinks he knows what Miss Sarah is running from. It has something to do with John Henry.

All Savannah knows for sure right now is that she misses John Henry. And she trusts Miss Sarah and Mr. Ellison.


End file.
